How Bad Is It?
by RMNicki
Summary: Dimitri's out one day when he gets a call from a guardian who was working with Rose only to find out that they were involved in an ambush and that Rose has been hurt. How bad is it? ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the car with Sydney, as she told me about how Rose had talked to her about what she called my 'Zen Life Lessons,' when my phone rang yet again in my pocket. I had ignored it at first, not wanting to be rude. But, it was insistent, so I pulled it out,  
"Sorry." I said to her and she nodded in understanding.  
I looked at the caller I.D, and a small seed of worry buried itself inside my chest,  
_Guardian Sampson_  
My phone told me, Rose had been guarding some moroi girls this afternoon with him.  
"Belikov." I said, opening it up.  
_Belikov, it's Sampson, listen…Rose has been hurt. We were ambushed a couple hours after we left Court. She was near guard and she took the worst of it.  
_The seed in my chest bloomed as worry built within me, "How bad is it?" I asked.  
_I don't know yet. From what I saw when I was behind her to when I was able to get to her wasn't great, but it wasn't deadly. She took a hit to her ribs when she jumped in front of Mia, and there's a semi-deep gash in the top of her thigh, and a pretty bad abrasion on her left temple. The Queen is away and won't be able to heal her, I thought I should let you know.  
_"Thank you, I'll be there soon." I said quietly, and hung up the phone, speeding up slightly.  
"What is it?" Sydney asked from beside me.  
"Rose's been hurt. She was out guarding some moroi and they were ambushed. I'm going to have to drop you off, and run, I'm sorry."  
"No. Don't worry about it. I understand." She replied softly and I nodded, a small bubble of guilt was building within me. Rose was hurt, and I wasn't there. But, I also knew, Rose could take care of herself, and I couldn't be there all the time.  
I dropped Sydney off quickly, and carefully pressed the speed limit to Court and the infirmary where Rose was.  
"Rose Hathaway?" I asked, the receptionist, she nodded,  
"They're treating her now, they're having some trouble." The nurse sighed. "She's stubborn."  
I shook my head exasperated.  
"Let me help." I replied, "I should be able to get her to cooperate."  
The nurse nodded,  
"Room #408, I'll let them know you're coming."  
I nodded, "Thank you," then walked through the hallways quickly until I found her room.  
Rose was standing facing the doctor, she looked toward me and her eyes brightened slightly. I immediately searched her body, and saw what someone else probably wouldn't. She was shifted slightly, sitting on the bed, so that she didn't have much weight on her left leg. Her arm was protecting her right ribs, the side of her head, and down the side of her cheek was coated lightly with dried blood.  
I walked in and the doctor nodded to me.  
"Hi." I spoke gently, running my fingers over her cheek, "What is this I hear about you refusing treatment?" I asked meeting her eyes.  
She nodded sheepishly, "I'm fine."  
"Mhm." I said, sarcastically.  
The doctor walked to over to me and I looked over at him, he handed me a gown, and gave me a small smile,  
"Good Luck." He said quietly, "If you get her to cooperate, just press that button."  
I nodded and he left, I looked down to Rose. I put my hand on her shoulder and pressed her back into a laying position.  
She groaned, "Dimitri, please don't do this. I hate doctors."  
"I know." I replied, "Sorry, Roza."  
"Nooo." She moaned, I reached forward and she covered the button of her jeans, so I simply moved her hands to her sides. I rest my hands on either side of her body and leaned over her, until my face was inches from hers,  
"You know," I whispered, "They _do_ make hospital beds with restraints."  
Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't."  
I could see the pain in her eyes though, so that furthered my choice, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, and she closed her eyes, and relaxed ever so slightly,  
"I would." I said softly.  
She didn't argue this time, and I pulled back for a few moments and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. I hooked my fingers on the inside of the denim, and pulled them down,  
"Alright. Hold Still." I said, I wrapped my arm around the inside of her leg and slowly pulled her jeans away from the wound. I looked up, her face was blank, but I knew her well,  
"Breathe Roza. I know it hurts, you don't need to hide it from me." It was almost done, I pulled the fabric away completely and she let out a strangled breath,  
"Ow."  
I played with the waistband of her panties with my fingers, and she shivered. I then, pushed up her shirt, I sighed in disdain when I saw the dark ugly bruise coming in on her ribs, I hoped she hadn't broken any. When I saw the bruise, I decided, I wasn't going to be pulling her arms over her head, I didn't want to cause any more damage, I looked in the cabinets for a moment, and found a pair of scissors. I walked back over to her, and she sighed,  
"Damn…I liked this shirt."  
I leaned down close to her again, until my lips were close to her ear,  
"Personally, I think you look better without it."  
She smiled when I pulled away, and I began to cut at her shirt,  
"Okay…but something tells me, you wouldn't like it much if I walked around Court topless."  
I shot her a possessive look and she smiled victoriously. "That's what I thought."  
"Oh Roza." I sighed, and reached under her, her face contorted in pain for a moment,  
"Sorry Sweetheart," I whispered, as I –gently as I could- unclasped her bra, she sighed as the pressure on her ribs lightened, I slid the straps from her arms, exposing her chest to me. I met her eyes and she smiled and I could see she was thinking what I was,  
"_That_ won't be happening until you can raise your arm over your head, understand me?"  
She groaned, "Not fair, Comrade." I laughed at her distraught face.  
"I bet I can make it happen before then." She challenged, meeting my eyes.  
"Yeah? Good luck with that." I smiled down at her, and she nodded, and I could see the determination in her eyes, I laughed again.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I replied, picking up the hospital gown, she went to stand, and I pressed her back into a lying position.  
"Comrade, I can stand…" She said quietly.  
"No, you can't, and you won't. End of discussion." I said, giving her a look, she gave in, closing her eyes, I could see how exhausted she was.  
"You know…I'm not that hurt."  
"Rose, you might have a broken rib, a concussion, and you might need stitches." I said, exasperated.  
"It could be worse." She shrugged, and I could saw a look of sheer pain cross her face.  
"That's what I thought." I replied, being careful as I dressed her, then pressed the button, the doctor was there in minutes, and, I was right on most aspects about her injuries. She had a concussion, and she needed stitches, luckily she only had two cracked ribs, none broken. He said she would need to be on bed rest, at least for the next 5 days.  
"No w-" She began to protest.  
I covered her mouth with my hand, "Thank you doctor." I replied. The doctor shook his head smiling, as Rose tried to talk through my hand.  
As soon as he was gone, I pulled my hand away, "I won't stay in bed for five days." She said stubbornly.  
"Yes. You will." I said, looking at her dangerously, daring her to challenge me.  
"Not fair, Comrade." She said, "I can't fight you…right now."  
"Exactly." I replied, smiling. I stripped myself of my duster and wrapped her in it, before picking her up, this time she didn't argue as I carried her out of the hospital to the car.  
I was going to be keeping Rose in bed for five days…and knowing Rose, who could hardly sit still for more than an hour if she didn't have to…  
I sighed…  
_This is going to be a long week._


	2. Author's Note

~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~

Hey Guys, so I got a few requests for another chapter on this story about how the week goes where Rose is supposed to be on bed rest…poor Dimitri. Anyways, just for you guys, I'll write it, I'm kind of curious as to how it plays out too…so stay updated, Chapter 2 coming soon!


	3. Long Week

Rose was more than restless for the first two days,  
"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase, Dimitri?" She begged, smiling at me innocently from her seat on the bed.

"No. Nice try, Roza." I smiled to her, and she groaned, and fell back, and then gasped in pain and rolled to the side, I was by her in seconds,  
"Alright, hold still." I ordered gently, turning her onto her back. She was only wearing one of my white button up shirt and her panties and bra. She had tears in her eyes, "I-I'm okay." She gasped.  
I had chosen her clothing on purpose,  
"Hush." I ordered, and unbuttoned the shirt, exposing the severe bruising on her side. Her breathing was labored, "Breathe Roza, do you want the pain meds?"  
"Ne! Definitely not!" She rasped, I had to shake my head at that.  
"This is gonna hurt a little bit." I warned gently,  
"Oh wonderful." She whispered, closing her eyes, I probed my fingers along her injured ribs, and a tear slipped over her cheek.  
"This is why you are to stay in bed," I gave her a pointed look, "Do you understand me?"  
She swallowed and nodded, "Alright." I said, wrapping my arm around her waist, and she gasped, closing her eyes tightly,  
"Here, wrap your arm around me." I said, she wrapped her arm around my neck, and I picked her up, She breathed out, and I sat her on her feet, I grabbed the wrap, and pulled the shirt off her, she closed her eyes and I went behind her and unclasper her bra, and went around to her front, pulling it off her slowly, exposing her to me. She sighed, and met my eyes.  
"I would jump you right now, but I'm in too much pain." She smiled mischievously, I shook my head and laughed.  
"Hold this here." I said, pressing the end of the wrap a few inches below the middle of her breasts. I wrapped it around her chest and breasts tightly. It caused her pain as I tightened it, and wrapped her ribs to hold them in place. Then her breathing slowed, as the wrap took away some of her pain. I took her arm in my hand and before she could react, pressed a needle through with a pain reliever in it.  
"Aaw…" She gasped, as I pulled it out, "You suck Comrade."  
I smiled, "Mhm." I gave her a swat,  
"Ow!"  
"That's for getting up." I said, picking her up and laying her the bed, she looked exhausted.  
"What was in that needle Comrade?" She asked. I smiled down at her, "it was a pain medication, but it had a few sedative based chemicals in it."  
"That's mean." She smiled at me, sleepily. I turned the lights out in the room and shut the blinds, before crawling into the bed and pulling her to my chest, she nuzzled her face in my neck and we both fell asleep quickly.

In the morning when I woke, and stood, luckily without waking Rose. I went and showered, and when I opened the curtain to get out, Rose was sitting right there on the floor smiling at me, still in her panties and the wrap I had put on her last night. She smiled up at me innocently, she had her injured leg out to the side, and she was holding my clothes and the towel close. I laughed and stepped out, kneeling in front of her.  
"What's your point here?" I asked her, kneeling in front of her.  
"My point is, I've spent most of the last few days under dressed, and it's your turn. I put my knee between her legs, and leaned close to her face so that I was mere inches away, and I could tell she was holding her breath. I pressed my lips to hers, and she closed her eyes,  
"When was the last time I gave you a shower?" I asked her, and her breath hitched in her throat, and her cheeks flushed.  
"I can shower in my own." She whispered looking down.  
I took her chin in my hand.  
"I beg to differ." I said, picking her up and undressing her, before turning the shower back on and carrying her in with me…

Author's Question:  
Should I do another chapter? Any ideas?


End file.
